tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Hui Lan
Hui Lan (born 1977) is a main character in the Clockwork series as well as The IT Files. A former combat and tactical expert with Interpol, Hui later joined the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as the Director of the tactical wing as well as the leader of Team Gamma. Biography |-|Early Life= |-|Interpol= |-|Time Agent= Personal Information * Current Age: 32 * Height: 5'5" * Weight: 110 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 36C * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women, Men Personal Items * Walther P99, Primary Sidearm * Glock 17, Secondary Sidearm * Seecamp LWS, Back-Up Sidearm * BMW X5 E70 SUV, Personal Vehicle Residence Hui's home is a townhouse in the Merton Park region of Greater London. The house is an older model home she shares with Miranda Ohala and is two floors. On the top floor of the house there are two bedrooms and a bathroom. On the first floor of the house is a living room with bar space, a small dining room and a kitchen as well as a half-bathroom. The house has a small lawn and garden but no garage, though the driveway has space for four vehicles. Special Skills * Competition-style Wushu martial arts, specifically Nanquan (Southern Fist) and Dao (Knife). * Marksmanship, specifically expertise with pistols, rifles and sub-machine guns. * Massage, specifically stress-relieving. * Administrative Knowledge, specifically field and tactical command. * Literary Knowledge, specifically proverbs. * Trilingual, knowing Mandarin Chinese, Xiang Chinese and English. Relationships Family * Qiao Lan, Mother * Xue Lan, Aunt * Sun Ming, Aunt * Ling Yen, Aunt * Roger Yen, Uncle * Bo Lan, Cousin * Jia-Ying Lan, Cousin * Bree Ming, Cousin * Jun Ming, Cousin * Maggie Yen, Cousin * Madison Yen, Cousin Romances * Miranda Ohala, Girlfriend and Co-Worker * Tommy Chen, Ex-Boyfriend Teammates * Miranda Ohala * Jason Holland * Tatiana Lebedev * Sharon Clarke Friends * Lucienne Christophe, also Co-Worker * Tasia Spiro, also Co-Worker * Marika Bran, also Co-Worker * Cassandra Flick, also Co-Worker * Jean-Baptiste Odilon, also Co-Worker * Suzanna Ortiz-Volt, also Co-Worker * William Volt, also Co-Worker * Jelena Hendraille, also Co-Worker * Colette Landry, also Co-Worker * Rachel Clarke, also Co-Worker * Noah Durand, also Co-Worker * Yelena Nikitin, also Co-Worker * Bethany McGill, also Co-Worker * Rurik Chekhol, also Co-Worker * Celina Swan, also Co-Worker * Erika Stone * Caitlin Trafford * Mary Hamilton * Monica Stein * Aisha Reynolds * Raymond Bishop * Katrina Kraft Appearances Canon * Clockwork Thief * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * The IT Files: Hui's Assignment * The IT Files: Colette's Test * Clockwork Revenge Part III * The IT Files: Miranda's Holiday * The IT Files: Miranda's Resolve * Tucker's Wand XXVIII: One Woman's Legacy * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Hui's Nemesis * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary Trivia * Hui is physically based off of actress Cecilia Cheung, who was frozen in The White Dragon. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA